


When our eyes meet

by orphan_account



Series: when our Eyes meet [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically this story is going to be about Korrsami and them going into a new relationship as a couple an them going into depth about their past hopefully you guys like it and just comment what you guys would like to see notes at the end
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Series: when our Eyes meet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039654
Kudos: 6





	When our eyes meet

It's two in the morning and Korra is still up she was thinking. Thinking about her best friend Asami Sato, Korra would love to tell her how she feels but doesn't want to lose Asami in the process. Although Korra is sure Asami feels the same way she does not want to take any chances. Korra yearned for Asami. She wanted to look in Asami's eyes every morning, she wanted to see her gorgeous smile, and her astounding green eyes. Korea could think of more than five ways to pleasure Asami, just thinking about them even made Korra wet. Soon after those thoughts Korra drifted away falling asleep.

* * *

After getting two hours of sleep Korra woke up, she didn't have a problem with waking up. She liked the mornings, all the peace and quiet is hard to get when you live in a big city. She got up, took a shower brushed her teeth , and got dressed. She got a phone call from kuvira , she was probably calling to make sure Korra was on her way to the gym. she answered the phone "Hello". " Yeah hey just checking up making sure you're on your way it's Kuvira by the way” Kuvira said in a calm voice."yes I'm still coming Im walking out the door right now Kuvira so don't worry"korra said. "Alright then see you when you get here"Kurvira hung up. Korra smiled and walked out the door and ran down her apartment steps. She jumped in her uber and made her way to the gym where Kurvira was waiting.

* * *

She jumped out of the car and met Kurvira at the entrance they walked in together. Asami woke up to a loud alarm clock making her jump in her sleep.``ugh" Asami grunts as she sits up she was up late last night working on some new designs for her new Satomobile and she wanted to finish the paperwork her assistant Kalani gave her yesterday morning that was due in a month Asami thought it was best to get it done with now rather than later. Before Asami got ready for work she wanted to clean her room up so she did, thoughts of Korra popped up as she cleaned up. Asami could see her smiling and her deep blue eyes Asami could stare at Korra all day and not get bored. When Asami was done tidying up she got in the shower, then got her teeth brushed, did her make up, then got dressed. She set a pot of coffee up on the stove and as she waited for it to boil she took out her laptop to see her emails. She didn't really have any new emails other than Kalani asking her to sign the paperwork so she can give it to the design team to start working on the new car. After that she opened her phone and decided to text Korra.

* * *

Asami: Morning korra 

Korra: Hey Asami 

Asami: what are you doing 

Korra: At the gym just finishing up what about you Asami: Oh I’m about to leave for work im gonna do a half day today since I worked late all today

Korra: ok cool

Asami: Do you wanna come over

Korra: sure why not

Asami: Ok be ready I’m planning on getting wasted tonight:)

Korra: Oh Sato what are we gonna do with you

Asami: Idk but be at my house by one

Korra: Ok bye

Asami: see you later xoxo

* * *

Asami looked up out of her phone and started blushing, she couldn’t wait to see Korra after work. When she got to work she knew she was gonna have all this paperwork on her desk. Was Asami physically prepared yes mentally no all she could think about was korra and how much fun they were gonna have today. She walked into her office and as she Kalani was sitting there waiting for her. “Miss Sato I know I might be annoying you but the design team really wants those designs and the engineers need you to give the okay to ship off that equipment to Cabbage Corp” Kalani handed Asami the stack of papers. “ Ok kalani I do have them no need to fret I’m on top of it I completed everything yesterday”. Asami gave Kalani a smile then she walked to her office. Asami loved her secretary and she always helped make sure she had everything together “I really don’t deserve her” Asami thought out loud. Then she got to the pile of papers stacked neatly on her desk. And started her paperwork.

* * *

“Yes Tenzin I’m fine I’m an adult now I can hold my own I have been here since high school Tenzin, I am pretty sure I can hold my own '' implied Korra. “I know I’m just worried since you're so far away I just miss you, that's all” Tenzin said in a sad tone. “I know and I miss you too but I really should be going. I'm going to a friend's house a lil bit. I have to get ready”.” Oh is it that lady friend that you talk of so often”. “ Yes it is and I have to get ready so if you would let me off the phone that would be a big help”. “Ok fine I love you Korra have a good time”. “Love you too Tenzin” Korra hung up her phone. Korra hopped in the shower, when she got out of the shower she brushed her hair and teeth. She walked over to her closet and instantly knew what she was going to wear. She picked out a light blue t-shirt, a light blue jean jacket, and some white ripped jeans. For her sneakers she could decide between her light blue off whites, or just some wite air force ones , she went with the white air force ones. She got her bookbag and headed out the door.

* * *

Asami got to her apartment and ran to her room to get ready to see korra. She got in the shower as she finished brushing her hair, then she got a text from korra saying “omw” she gasped and that made her hurry. She did her make up and brushed her teeth, she already had already had her clothes picked out she was wearing a red shirt and a leather jacket with black jeans.She didn’t bother picking out shoes cause she wanted to stay at her apartment and hang out.after she is done getting ready she lit some candles around her house cleaned her room up and then she waited for korra to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible and this is my first fanfic so if you guys would give me some constructive criticism hoped you guys enjoyed:)


End file.
